


The Third Party

by anonymousmadame2911



Series: Venom Smut/Erotica [11]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Black Reader, Dubious Consent, F/M, Laundry day, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Smut, WOC Reader, Woman of Color Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousmadame2911/pseuds/anonymousmadame2911
Summary: It's laundry day and you meet Eddie.





	The Third Party

The news reported that Venom loved tater tots and chocolate. You hadn’t realized that meant people, especially women. The evening you met Eddie, you had been doing your laundry at the laundromat next door to the Mrs. Chen’s store. You had popped in to grab your weekly bag of chocolates while waiting for your laundry to dry. You had your hair tucked into your hoodie and a couple of coins in the minuscule pocket of your yoga pants. Laundry day meant shitty clothes and no underwear. Laundry day also meant avoiding people at all costs. 

The first time you met him, you barely gave him a second look. White guys stuck to their own kind. You weren’t too bothered with him. He looked like he was absorbed in his own little world. Perhaps, homeless. Definitely crazy because he talked to himself. You grabbed your bag of Doritos and dropped $2 in quarters into Mrs. Chen’s hand. She already had the 11 cents ready for you. You popped back into the laundromat and watched the local crazy walk past. 

The second time you met Eddie, you’d been walking your dog. Same look. It would have been easy to recognize you in your hoodie and yoga pants. Hair tucked into your hoodie in the same way. It was definitely not your professional look. You’d wandered over to the park and let your dog off leash. For a split second, you thought you’d lost your dog. He’d wandered over to Eddie where he was getting lots of love. 

“What’s his name?”

“Capone.”

“Strong name.”

“Can’t really name a pitbull ‘Fluffy,’ can I?”

“Guess not. I’m Eddie.”

“Lawrencia. I’ve seen you a few times. You live around here?”

“Yup. Just up the block, over there.”

He pointed to the street you lived on. 

“Oh. Me too.”

You both started walking towards that street. You stopped in front of your building. 

“This is me. I’m sure I’ll see you around.”

“Yeah. Maybe we can get coffee or something.”

“Sure. Sure.”

You entered your building quickly without giving him your number. You might see him around, but you were sure he wasn’t really interested in much more than petting your dog. 

The following week, you were doing your laundry and had popped into Mrs. Chen’s again where you saw Eddie. You pretended to ignore him and bought your usual bag of chips. 

“Oh, hey! You didn’t give me your number. I wanted to call you, but then I realized I had no way to get in contact with you. Did you want to get a cup of coffee now?”

“Sorry. I really can’t. I’m doing laundry next door.”

“How about after? There’s a Starbucks just up the street.”

“Um. Sure. Why not?”

“I’ll meet you here in about an hour?”

“Sure. An hour. Here.”

Had your dating standards dropped so low that you would go out with the neighborhood crazy AND at the last minute? Yup. Clearly. You grabbed your laundry and folded it and made sure everything looked nice before you left to meet Eddie. On the way to Starbucks, you passed a bar that had opened the week before.

“Did you want to get a drink instead of Starbucks?”

“Yeah. Sure. Why not?”

You and Eddie talked over a cocktail and a beer about politics and the state of the world, your job, his job, your family, his family, and your puppy. Those blue eyes and velvety lips were seducing you. His self-deprecating charm would see you without your clothes on if you didn’t keep your guard up. By the end of the night, you had pulled Eddie into a passionate kiss in front of your door. You struggled to open the lock while he clung to your waist. 

“I have to—”

“Mmhmm—kiss me and tell me—”

“I have a—um—oh!—a parasite—”

“Gross! That’s one way to kill the mood.”

You pushed him off of you, ready to slam the door in his face. He put his fingers on the frame. 

“Just—wait—please! Hear me out.”

You eyed him up skeptically. You were happily on your way to getting laid, but then he confessed he had an STD.

“Is it contagious?”

“Kinda…?”

“Gross. No. Get out.”

“Uh, well—I can convince him not to take over your body if you want?”

“What do you mean ‘convince him’?”

“Can I show you?”

You nodded your head knowing that this could potentially be your last day on Earth because of the neighborhood weirdo. Black tendrils wrapped around Eddie and engulfed him. 

“We are—”

“Venom? Yeah. I watch the news.”

Venom fiddled with his fingers bashfully. 

“So, uh…now what?”

“Should we…uh…continue?”

“Um. Well. No. I don’t really know you. I know Eddie. But not you.”

Venom blinked his iridescent white eyes at you and tilted his head curiously at you.

“That’s the truth, Venom.”

Venom receded back into Eddie’s body.

“Sorry about that. I just felt that you needed to know the truth about my situation, as it were.”

You grabbed him and kissed him furiously. His breath tickled your ear as his teeth clasped your ear lobe. You giggled like a school girl and squirmed away from him. 

“Eddie. Wait. If we have sex, what does that mean for Venom? Can he feel it?”

“Yes. In his feedback receptors.”

“Is he going to kill me?”

“No. He likes you and I like you.”

You pulled Eddie down the hall and into your bedroom. You pulled off your hoodie to reveal your hardened nipples. You wiggled out of your yoga pants and kicked them into the corner of your bedroom. You couldn’t tell if you were tipsy from your drinks, not having eaten a proper dinner, or the fact that you had just met Venom in person—but your inhibitions were out the door. Eddie had made quick work of stripping down to his boxer briefs. He crawled up the bed to you and nuzzled into your neck. His 5 o’clock shadow tickled your skin, causing you to giggle again. He nipped and licked his way down to your boobs. You rocked against the growing hard on in his underwear. Your exposed pussy moistened his boxer briefs. You desperately searched for friction against your clit. You gently scratched the back of Eddie’s scalp with your nails, eliciting a moan of pleasure from him. You reached past the elastic of his boxer briefs and wrapped your fingers around his girthy length. 

“Wait. Wait. Do you have condoms?”

“Yeah. Top drawer.”

The sheet wrapped around Eddie’s ankle and he fell getting out of your bed. What rose up from the floor wasn’t Eddie, but Venom instead. 

“We want to play too. We’re tired of being locked away.”

You aren’t sure what possessed you.

“Then, come and play Venom,” you purred at him.

His clawed hands pulled your wrists up from your sides and pinned them next to your head. Would you need a condom with Venom? You didn’t know and didn’t care. He dropped his head between your legs and his tongue whipped between your legs, teasing your folds. He thrust his thick white tongue deep inside of you, hitting the right spot. You struggled to break free from his grip. You bucked your hip to get him out of your pussy. 

“No Venom no! I don’t want to make a mess. Stop.”

“Oh yes. Make a mess. We want to see it. You know I like the taste of chocolate. I can be here all night,” he hissed at you with a malicious glint in his eyes.

His tongue continued to press and stroke around your G-spot, while you bucked against him. In record time, you were squirting on his face while your orgasm rolled through you from head to toe. You lie limp in a mess on your mattress. You hazily looked at Venom. 

“My turn.”

You squeaked as he flipped you onto your hands and knees, pulling your hips up and pressing your shoulders against your pillow. A thick, humanoid dick pressed between your glistening folds and a tongue flicked at your back door. He slowly pressed his hard length into you until his torso was pressed flush against yours. He set a steady pace of pumping into you and occasionally flicking your nub. It set you on edge. The warmth spread in your lower belly. Your body tightened against him. His tongue loosely wrapped around your neck, keeping you close to him while he pressed down against you. He picked up his pace and thrust rapidly and erratically into you while he flicked your nub faster and faster. The coil snapped and well-being and warmth washed through you. You slumped into the mattress as Venom pumped his cum between your cheeks. The hot seed slid between your legs onto the mattress. 

“Fuck. I think I need to do laundry again,” you mumbled as Venom pulled you into his side.


End file.
